The AList
by i a m s t a l k i n g u
Summary: Everything always goes well for Miss Massie Block and the PC... But when Twilight's Renesmee Cullen comes into the picture, drama collides with jealousy, heart break, and popularity. Let's just say that 5 pretty girls are going to get ugly.
1. Massie Gets Jealous

The freezing, ice cold air coming from the make-up store's air-condition made Massie have a mild migraine. And the more her beta, Alicia Rivera, drone about her perfect 10 boyfriend, the worse her headache got. Massie sighed silently as her left hand massaged her left temple, and her right hand held her low-fat sugar-free iced vanilla crème.

Releasing stress, she took a big gulp from it.

"…and that's why we spent the night in his room—which by the way is cleaned by his younger sister—watching hilarious NigaHiga videos. You should have _totally _seen his face," Alicia finally finished, a sly smile on her perfect, flawless face.

Massie narrowed her eyes as Alicia walked down the other lane to look for a lipstick. She knew what Alicia was up to. The Half-Latina-slash-Spalpha-wannabe wanted to brag about her boyfriend to Massie, since she knew that she didn't have a boyfriend yet.

She, then, walked down the other lane, looking for the perfect blush. She passed by the sales ladies who stood beside the table caked up with J'Adore blush for the J'Adore Bouncy Blush line. She took a whiff of that make-up smell and smiled peacefully.

As she walked by the Heart-It Mascara line [(A black-black), (A soft black), (dark brown), (charcoal), (black with silver glitter), (dark purple), (dark green), (clear)], she saw two girls headed for her direction.

They had bleach blond hair, and wore heavy eyeliner. The left one wore bright orange lip stick, which Massie assumed was from the ReUrban Line from the other side of the store; and the other one had shiny gloss. They had opted for casual-casual, each wearing a Justin Bieber T-shirt, red velvet-colored skinny jeans, and purple Supras.

Massie wanted to rolled her auburn eyes at the 'Bieber' fans, which she usually do when she encounter some at her prestigious single-sex all-girl school in Westchester, Octavian Country Day.

Instead, she flipped her extra-glossy hair right there, in front of the MAC counter, and swiped a quick shine of Glossip Girl's Chai Latte on her plump and full lips. She stood there, showing them the idea of beauty.

But then, she noticed that they weren't looking or walking to her direction. Massie turned and immediately noticed a short, maybe 4'10-ish girl.

The short girl was pixie-like, thin in the extreme, with small features. Her hair was deep black, cropped short and pointing in every direction. She was someone Massie would have envied, for the girl was inhumanly beautiful in every possible and impossible way.

As the short girl walked, Massie's auburn eyes flickered with jealousy as the girl gracefully walked away, like a girl running from a crime scene, in ballet version. She was 10x beautiful than Alicia. And maybe 20x beautiful than Massie.

Her beauty was too beautiful, that it could harm Massie's social seat in one snap of her manicured finger.

Massie hoped that she would _never_ ever see that girl again.

**credits to Splendeur for the ah-mazing Clique merchandise. She has a story for that, so check that out :). Sorry, if it's short. But it's getting late here in the Philippines, soooo ciao!  
**

**ps. the 'ReUrban line' thing is mine...not Splendeur...so yeah...  
**

**anyway, BYE! :D  
**


	2. Alert! Her Alpha Card Expired!

"Rate me?"

Her auburn eyes sparkled in the light, her greek-goddess styled dress hug her curves and it suited her perfectly. Her eyes were caked with Selena Gomez-styled eye shadow Selena wore in 'Who Says' and her lips were glossed to perfection. Her brown hair was extra glossy today, and the Pretty Committee noticed it too.

"9.8"

"9.9"

"9.7"

They all stared at Alicia, who, somehow slept the whole car ride. She was lightly snoring, but she kept her perfection and poise while sleeping. The scene looked so similar to the movie scenes wherein the actress would fake-sleep looking like a princess, but in real life they would really look like a pig in bed.

The Black Range Rover suddenly screeched to a stop, Massie was pushed towards Dylan.

"EHMAHGAWSH!" Massie yelped and helped herself up. She quickly turned to her metallic gold purse and fished out her Marc Jacobs Compact.

She snapped it open.

There, was no longer the Massie she had seen 7:32 in the morning, who had a glossy blow-out, 3-layers of lip gloss, and perfect eye shadow application.

She screeched as she saw a new Massie.

A Massie with oily hair, smudged lipstick, a bright red pimple she tried to conceal for 13 minutes at 6 AM in the morning with Acne Brightening cream, and a [she noticed] a chipped Chanel Black Tulip-painted-to-perfection nail.

Kristen blinked at the Alpha. Who looked like she just woke up with a hang-over.

"Um. You look great?"

Massie quickly glared at the sporty blonde and immediately applied decent amount of make-up again.

Isaac turned around. "Are you girls ok? Sorry for the stop. There was a racoon."

Massie huffed.

"Oh and don't worry Massie, we're still far from school, you can still apply."

She gave a relieved sigh.

Suddenly, Alicia Rivera jolted awake and starting blinking her pretty brown eyes.

"Holy crap, Mass. The heck happened to yah?" She raised her eyebrow. "Ehmahgaw is that a pimple?" She snickered.

Massie quickly hid it with her compact, "no staring."

Claire Lyons just smiled and stared outside the window, wondering if her boy friend Cam Fisher would give her a surprise bag of candy today.

LINE

"EHMAHgawsh, we're finally here."

It took several minutes for Massie to look flawless. Well, it wasn't exactly perfect, but it matched a good 'ole 8.9.

They stepped out of the Range Rover in style, making their kitten heels click on the pavement.

Massie opened her eyes widely, waiting for her ah-doring fans. But they weren't there.

She twisted her neck. It was like her Massie-bes, which Massie called her MassieWannabes, gone MIA, which Massie nicknamed as 'Missing In Armani', all of the sudden.

"Where are my Leesha-bes?" Alicia pouted, while she smeared Glitter Caramel flavoured lip balm from her AbbyBoyd Limited Edition Ring.

Massie Block rolled her eyes mentally at the copy-and-paste nickname that came from her, but she ignored it. To have a relaxing morning with no fight.

That is.

They stomped her heels inside BOCD's transparent glass floor that flashed blinding light from the sun.

The whole hallway was in a buzz, and Massie didn't know why.

The whole Pretty Committee strutted forward and stopped in front of their lockers.

Massie expected handwritten letters, Justin Bieber-styled Hallmark cards, and maybe a Prada Fairy bag falling from her MassieChic-styled locker to her kitten heels like the Niagara falls.

She grinned at the thought and twisted the dial.

_One, two, three..._

The locker emitted a sound. But nothing came out. Massie blinked.

What just happened?

Did her Alpha card just expired?

"Yay, someone gave a new iPod shuffle. Possibly from one of my Leesha-bes." Alicia flipped her glossy blow-out, and gave a sly grin to Massie.

"Haha, great." Massie faux-smiled and turned back to her locker.

As she went through her stuff to get her favorite purple fuzzy pen, she heard whispers going to and fro.

"_new...student..." _

"_very...hot..."_

"_super sexy."_

"_PC is so last season..."_

Massie went flustered. Omigosh. Did she just heard. It?

PC? As in...Pretty Committee?

Her fears were confirmed as she side-glanced at Allie-Rose Singer, a super tall girl with a pretty face, and who worshipped Massie ever since she moved to Octavian Country Day School, now known as BOCD, who caught her looking, and gave her a smirk.

It seems everything went to slow-mo, as a crowd parted in the middle of the hallway.

Voices were hushed as someone's heels click-clacked BOCD's signature floor.

Massie growled quietly, like a cheetah waiting to pounce...either that or like Justin Bieber attacking the stupid photographer.

The rest of the PC, glanced at the way the crowd parted, like the Red sea.

They soon gasped.


End file.
